


The Battle for Baker Street

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, Mind Control, Team Loki, Team Moriarty, War, We may have broke London
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a certain Asgardian lands in London and starts playing with a certain consulting villain’s toys, things start to go from bad to worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The storm came on quick. It hadn’t been predicted either. Especially because this wasn’t just a normal, lightning, thunder, and rain storm. This one let snow fall freely on the unsuspecting people of London. One of them was Sherlock Holmes, who somehow had been tricked into going to the store for some groceries. It was November, so it wasn’t unheard of to have snow, but not of this magnitude. The wind wasn’t blowing to create a blizzard, but the snowflakes were thick and numerous.

“Mummy snow!” He heard a little girl say. He looked over at her and saw her stick her tongue out to catch one, then make a face in disgust.

“What is it honey?” Her mom asked.

“It’s bitter.” She said. “And gross.” Sherlock set his shopping down and held out his bare hand, letting the snow fall onto it. It didn’t melt when it touched his skin. Intrigued with this substance, he brought his hand to his lips and licked a piece of it, his nose turning up in disgust, much as the girl’s had.

“That’s not snow.” Sherlock whispered to himself. That’s when a loud roar of thunder echoed across London and lightning flashed. “Thunder snow.” Sherlock said. He quickly grabbed his bags and ran back to Baker Street. John and Mrs. Hudson were in the flat, staring out the window.

“Oh Sherlock, isn’t this snowstorm strange?” Mrs. Hudson asked. Sherlock set the groceries on the counter and walked up to them.

“This isn’t a snowstorm.” Sherlock said. “It’s something else entirely.” Mrs. Hudson and John looked at him like he was crazy. They were sitting here, watching snow falling from the sky.

“Sherlock, I think you’ve been around your chemistry set too long.” John said, turning his attention back to the world outside. The thunder roared again, making Mrs. Hudson jump a little bit.

“Oh dear.” She said. “I guess I won’t be going out tonight.”

“That would be a good idea, considering this isn’t snow.” Sherlock said, putting a couple of the flakes that just would not melt on a glass plate and sliding it under the lens of his microscope to examine it.

“We’ll go shovel your sidewalk if it gets too bad Mrs. Hudson.” John offered. “Right Sherlock?” Sherlock didn’t hear him. “Sherlock!”

“John, I’m very busy.” Sherlock said casually. “This snow is some compound I’ve never seen before and…”

“Sherlock, it’s stopped snowing.” Mrs. Hudson said then. Sherlock got up and went to the window. The snow had stopped, as well as the thunder. But then there was a loud noise, a deafening screech. Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson all covered their ears, as did people for a large radius.

“What is that?!” John screamed.

“I don’t know!!” Sherlock yelled back. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. They slowly took their hands down from their ears and looked at each other. They had no idea what had just happened.

“John, turn the TV on please.” Mrs. Hudson said politely. John quickly turned the TV on. There was a breaking news report. But it wasn’t about the snow or the screeching or anything like that.

It was about a man with a horned helmet that was currently standing atop the Shard.

“What on Earth?” John asked. Sherlock’s eyes widened when he saw it. John had been in Afganastan at the time, so he probably hadn’t heard or seen this man before, but Sherlock remembered the news reports and seeing it.

“That man destroyed Manhatten.” Sherlock said. “Mrs. Hudson, I want you to leave London.”

“But…”

“Go!” Sherlock yelled. Mrs. Hudson quickly went downstairs to pack. John looked over at Sherlock.

“What’s going on?” John asked, a little more than worried. Sherlock stared out the window at the street below.

“War.”

****

He stood on top of the 87 story skyscraper, watching the world below him. He was grinning. But it wasn’t just a normal, everyday grin. It was an evil, diabolical one. And if anyone could see it, they would feel shivers going down their spine.

“I think I’m going to like it here.” He said, laughing. He could hear a voice in his head, telling him to stop, telling him this wasn’t right. But he was Loki Laufeyson, and he did what he wanted. He disappeared then, planning his attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows up at Baker Street.

“Sherlock, don’t you think we should discuss this before we ship Mrs. Hudson off to her sister’s?” John asked as Sherlock was loading Mrs. Hudson’s bags into a cab.

“Nope.” Sherlock said. “Be careful Mrs. Hudson. I will send for you when this is all over.” He quickly got her into the cab and it drove off.

“Sherlock, I remember hearing about Manhattan, but this can’t possibly be the same guy.” John said. “I think that he was taken out by those Avenger people or whatever they’re called.” Sherlock sighed.

“I put in a call to an old friend.” Sherlock said, heading back into the flat. “He said that this man, Loki, was taken by his brother back to his home planet to serve prison time. But, he also said that this Loki is also a lying, manipulative little baster.”

“Old friend?” John asked. “You have an old friend?”

“Well, boss I guess. I worked for him for a while.” Sherlock said.

“Who?”

“Uh…Tony Stark.” John stopped dead in his tracks.

“Tony Stark? As in the owner of Stark Industries and the guy in the Iron Man suit?!” John asked. Sherlock nodded. “And you never bothered to tell me?”

“It’s no big deal.” Sherlock said, settling in his chair to think.

“No big deal? You worked for a multi-billionaire!” Sherlock shrugged.

“Details.” He said. “Now I need to think.”

“I can’t have any of that Mister Holmes.” A voice said. John turned, feeling cold at his back. Standing there was the man from the Shard. Sherlock stood up. “Yes, I know who you are. I know of your work.”

“Loki of Asgard.” Sherlock said. “I know a lot about you two, after what you did in America.” Loki smiled at him.

“So, you enjoyed my work then?” He said, laughing softly. “I certainly have enjoyed yours.”

“What do you want?” Sherlock asked. John looked at him with wide eyes. Of all the people for Sherlock to have an attitude with, he had to choose a psycho man holding a pointy spear. Loki’s smile widened more.

“I’ve come for your loyalty.” Loki said nonchalantly. “You would be an excellent asset for my army.”

“No.” Sherlock said. Loki’s smile faltered.

“No?” He asked. “You just told me no…”

“That’s correct.” Sherlock said. “You’re not as dumb as those horns make you look.” Loki gripped the spear tighter, his knuckles turning white.

“Sherlock…” John hissed. Sherlock didn’t look at him. He just stayed staring at Loki. But that’s when the prince started to laugh, making Sherlock raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” Sherlock asked. Loki held up a finger, indicating to give him a minute, as he came down from his laughter.

“You think your intellect can beat me.” He laughed. He looked back into Sherlock’s eyes, a wicked grin on his face. “But you’re wrong.” That’s when Loki walked towards John, who stood his ground, but his hand was twitching. Loki placed the spear against his chest. “Kneel down to me Sherlock Holmes of London, or John Watson dies.”

“Sherlock no.” John said. “Don’t do this. Don’t give him the satisfaction.” Sherlock looked from John to Loki, then, closing his eyes, he got onto his knees. Loki smiled and pulled the spear back from John.

“No hard feelings.” He said before turning to Sherlock. “I knew that I would win. You knew it too.” He stepped closer to Sherlock. “I guess this makes you my pet now.” He kicked Sherlock in the face then, knocking him backwards.

“Sherlock!” John screamed. Sherlock laid on his back, blood flowing from his nose. John started to go to him but Loki blocked his path with the spear.

“He must learn obedience.” Loki said. John watched helplessly as Sherlock groaned and set up, his eyes starting to bruise and the blood dripping onto his clean dress shirt.

“I will never obey you.” Sherlock growled. Loki smiled down at him.

“Then I’m going to enjoy this.” With that, he vanished from the flat, allowing for John to run over to Sherlock. 

“I’m fine.” Sherlock groaned, starting to stand up. John pushed him into his chair before getting his first aid. He came back quickly to start cleaning up and fixing Sherlock.

“Of all the stupid things you’ve done…” John growled. Sherlock closed his eyes for a minute, willing the pain to subside a bit.

“I couldn’t let him hurt you.” Sherlock said. John glanced up at his eyes.

“But you let him kick you in the face?”

“That was unforeseen.” Sherlock said. John rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning up Sherlock while Sherlock drifted into his mind palace.

****

“Hey boss.” Sebastian Moran said from where he was settled in front of a laptop. James Moriarty was relaxing in front of the TV, watching soap operas and drinking tea. “Boss?”

“Sebby, we’ve talked about this…” Moriarty warned. “Not while Days of Our Lives is on.” Sebastian sighed and went back to watching the computer. A few minutes later, Moriarty came over to him. “Now, what was so important?”

“Remember how you told me to hack the older Holmes survalince systems for 221 B Baker Street?” Sebastian asked. Moriarty nodded. Sebastian pressed play on the video he had recorded and showed his boss Loki making Sherlock kneel to him and then kicking him in the face. Moriarty’s eyes filled with hatred then.

“You should’ve shown me this earlier.” He said. “Who is this guy?”

“I don’t know boss.” Sebastian said. “I’ll do some research.” Moriarty nodded.

“He played with my toys.” Moriarty growled. “Daddy’s not happy. Not one bit.” Sebastian nodded before getting to work on his research. Moriarty stared at the screen cap that broke his favorite play things.

To James Moriarty, that was an act of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Did you like this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets an old friend of Sherlock's; Moriarty threatens Loki

“Sherlock, you should let me take you to my office.” John said, watching Sherlock. There bruising on his face and his nose was bandaged up. He didn’t answer. His eyes were closed as he thought about what to do next. “Sherlock?”

“What?” Sherlock asked, a little annoyed.

“What did you do at Stark Industries?” John asked. Sherlock sighed.

“I didn’t exactly work at Stark Industries.” Sherlock said. “I worked out of the labs and Tony’s basement lab, but I helped him with his designs for different Iron Man suits and such.” Sherlock said, as if it was nothing. John’s eyes were wide.

“So, you’re telling me that you helped with the Iron Man project? And I’m just finding out about it…”

“You never asked.” Sherlock said. “I helped with a lot, just not that ridiculous paint scheme. I told him that black was better, but did he listen to me?” John just kept staring. “Oh, come on John! It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big…he’s one of the Avengers!”

“Actually, I choose to say that I’m the leader.” A voice said behind them. John turned, wide eyed, to see none other than Tony Stark standing in the doorway. “Holmes.”

“Stark.” Sherlock said, standing up.

“You look like crap.” Tony said.

“Touché.” Sherlock said back. They both started smiling then.

“It’s good to see you Sherlock.” Tony said. “I just wish it was on better terms.”

“You and me both Tony.” Sherlock said. Sherlock looked over at John. “Oh John, close your mouth. You’ll attract flies.” Tony offered his hand.

“Tony Stark.” He said. John shook his hand. “And you’re Doctor John Watson. Sherlock talks a lot about you.”

“He does?” John asked, looking over at the detective. But his back was to them, and he was staring out the window.

“So, do you have any idea what Rock of Ages wants?” Tony asked, taking in the interior of the flat. He hadn’t been to this one before, but he had been to the one where Sherlock lived prior.

“Me.” Sherlock said. He turned around. “Rock of Ages? Really?”

“Why you?” Tony asked, walking around. “No offense, but I think your brother is just a little more powerful then you.” Sherlock shrugged. “He must know that it’s easier to get to you, and I believe that you’re smarter than Mycroft.” Sherlock smirked. John rolled his eyes.

“Now you’re just feeding his ego.” He groaned. Tony started to laugh.

“What?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You got yourself a Pepper.” He laughed. He set a see through tablet on the table in front of the couch and caused a 3-D model of Loki to show. Sherlock and John looked over at it. “This is Loki, as I’m guessing you know by now. Especially Sherlock there.” Sherlock scowled. He showed clips of the god that had been picked up by different surveillance cameras that had been up around New York. “Blah blah army.” Tony skipped a couple clips. “Oh, this one is funny!” He showed them the video captured in the tower when the Hulk grabbed Loki and used him to play whack-a-mole.

“What’s that thing?” John asked, pointing at the Hulk. Sherlock sighed. “What? We really didn’t have that much contact with the outside world. I heard about what was going on in New York, but I didn’t get all the details.”

“That’s Bruce Banner.” Tony said casually.

“Wait, I read about him.” John said. “Wasn’t he the doctor who was playing around with radiation or something?” Tony smiled.

“Well, I’m glad to see that he does pay attention to something.” Tony said. Sherlock laughed a bit. “Anyway, anything and everything we need to know about any of this is all on here.” Tony said, turning off the 3-D images and holding up the tablet. “And hopefully, us three can figure this out. I mean, we have two of the smartest minds in the room.” He paused for a second. “And Sherlock’s here too.” John started laughing then. Sherlock just scowled and went to his mind palace.

****

Loki had taken control of the London Public Library as his fortress, his palace. He didn’t think these “Mewling Quim” needed all these wonderful books. So he had banished everyone out of it and sealed the doors, putting up guards around the entrances to keep anyone out.

“It’s good to be king.” He laughed, before settling down into a chair with a book and starting to read. But he didn’t know that someone at the next building had a gun pointed at the back of his neck.

“Did you get him yet?” The voice in his earpiece asked.

“Not yet boss.” Sebastian said. There was a pause.

“How about now?” Moriarty asked. Sebastian growled.

“Not. Yet. Boss.” He growled. He heard Moriarty huff.

“No need to get snappy, Sebby.” Moriarty said. Sebastian rolled his eyes, lined up his shot, and fired.

Loki heard the glass shatter but before he could react, he could feel something hitting his neck. He started to feel woozy as he reached around and pulled a dart out of the back of his neck. He didn’t even know anything like this could affect him. But soon, he collapsed to the floor.

“Got him boss.” Sebastian said, putting his gun away.

“Excellent Sebby.” Moriarty laughed. “Bring him to the rendezvous spot and I’ll give you a cookie.” Sebastian rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He just went to the library, picked Loki up, and took him to Moriarty’s favorite spot to take his new targets.

****

“Interesting little weapon you have here.” A voice said, waking Loki up. Loki blinked a couple times and looked up at the ceiling. “Over here silly.” The voice said. Loki set up to see a man in a well-tailored suit holding the spear.

“Put that down pathetic mortal.” Loki said. Moriarty started to laugh.

“Then don’t play with my toys.” He said. Loki watched him walk around.

“Who are you?” Loki asked. Moriarty looked over at him.

“Jim Moriarty.” He said, smiling. “And that’s Sebby.” Loki saw a red dart appear on his chest. “You do anything to me, and he won’t hesitate to take you out.”

“You think a simple Midgardian can stop me?” Loki asked. Moriarty laughed again.

“Well he is the one that brought you here.” He said. Loki stood up. “Now, we’re going to have a nice little chat about sharing.”

“And what exactly is that?” Loki asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Moriarty gave him a bright and happy smile.

“I DON’T SHARE!” He screamed, making Loki flinch some. “Okay, so since we’re at an understanding now, you’ll leave Sherlock Holmes alone and go mess with someone else.” Loki started to pace then.

“I sought out a man named Moffat that was said to have tortured millions.” Loki said, ignoring Moriarty. “But when I found him, he was a simple writer. So I killed him, because I had no purpose for him. What makes you think that I will listen to you about Sherlock Holmes?”

“Because I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare.” Moriarty said. “And if you choose to continue this path,” He nodded. Loki saw the light move and point at a CPR dummy. “This will be you.” The gun went off, blowing the dummy’s head apart. “Any questions?” Loki remained silent. “Good.” Moriarty put the staff on the ground. “Caio.”

“This isn’t the last you’ve seen of me.” Loki growled. Moriarty smiled.

“I certainly hope so.” With that, he walked out. Loki picked up his staff and it glowed bright blue. Forget breaking Sherlock Holmes. Loki wanted to kill James Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so what did you think of this chapter? Loki and Moriarty are gonna fight and it's gonna be awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the beginning of this Sherlock story :P. What do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
